Cards
The Aikatsu Cards are used by students of idol-producing schools such as Starlight School and Dream Academy and other idols to dress up their appearance. There are also brands, each with it's own top designers whom works to design dresses for the Aikatsu Cards. The cards are also released in real-life with modified look under Cardass and Bandai titled "Data Carddass Aikatsu!". The cards contain digitized clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordination, players are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination.All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu! Wiki. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. Aikatsu Friends! Most cards in real, this is included with QR Code at front. However, it is same as original Aikatsu Cards, which the back cards would be blue (Aikatsu Stars Only). It is applied with Aikatsu Stars because the back card are blue color. With no idea about Aikatsu Cards for Friends, these are used by idols, such as Star Harmony Academy idol division students or individual idols such as Love Me Tear. There are also brands, each with it's own top designers whom works to design dresses for the Aikatsu Cards. The cards are also released in real-life with modified look under the Carddass system. The cards contain digitalized clothing, worn by idols during performances and auditions. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordination, players are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Cards number Although in the bottom, You will see about indonesian card for example: 14-04-46 N (At the Front Card) The Cards are contained which the next number, if they the one piece dresses are included, you might see if some cards are included which is incomplete. At in Official website for Aikatsu Indonesia, the Cardlist was probably complete, But not complete yet about different Version. Cardlist Sugar Melody *Suite Phrase Coord *Little Charmant Coord *Light Blue Humming Coord *Fleurette Symphony Coord *Light Pink Humming Coord *Sugar Chording Coord *Melody On Pink Coord *Cherish Chorus Coord *Blue Charmant Coord *Cutie Rhapsody Coord *Charmy Rhapsody Coord *Girly Gingham Note Coord *Fortissimo Red Coord Material Color *Neo Combination Coord *Mosaic Blue Coord *Smart Straight Coord *Multi Straight Coord *Mosaic Purple Coord *Vintage Flower Coord *Geometric Color Coord *Chic Straight Coord Milky Joker *Bunny Parade Coord *Macaron à la Mode Coord *Mint Color Spray Coord *Mixing Orange Coord *Cupcake à la Mode Coord *Ribbon à la Mode Coord *Fancy Mauve Coord Classical Ange *Bouquet de Fleurs Coord Dancing Mirage *One Night Mirage Coord Love Me Tear *Diamond Angel Coord *Diamond Future Coord Brandless Normal Cards *Aroma Flower Coord *Bicolor Space Coord *Lilac Rosie Coord *Strike Carrot Coord *Bright Flower Coord *Resort Celebrity Coord *Monotone Space Coord *Scarlet Rosie Coord *Strike Seaside Coord Friends Rare Cards Partner Coords *Pink Partner Coord *Blue Partner Coord Uniform Cards *Normal Division Uniform *Idol Division Uniform Campaign Cards Style Dress Campaign *Pink Link Coord *Blue Link Coord *Purple Link Coord *Yellow Link Coord *Champagne Pink Coord *Champagne Red Coord Aikatsu! Museum Cards My Little Heart *Dreaming Princess Coord Gothic Victoria *Gothic Rose Coord Romance Kiss *Asian Night Coord FuwaFuwa Dream *Märchen Lollipop Coord Futuring Girl *Black Future Coord Spicy Ageha *Ageha Logo Coord *Dark Blue Coord Trivia TBA. References Category:Cards Category:Items Category:Terminologies Category:Aikatsu System